


Signs/迹象

by Miranda_Toki



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Canon Era, Fluff, Gift Giving, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Holidays, M/M, Magic, Oblivious Merlin, Protective Arthur
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_Toki/pseuds/Miranda_Toki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一开始是一只鸽子。那是亚瑟注意到的第一个迹象。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs/迹象

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Signs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067331) by [sassafrasx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrasx/pseuds/sassafrasx). 



> Many thanks to sassafrasx who so kindly gave me the permission to translate this absolutely cute fic! <3

一开始是一只鸽子。

 

这本不会是值得注意的事，只是显然地上还有雪，此时正是隆冬时节，而鸽子造访卡美洛的时令只有 _夏天_ 。

 

亚瑟捏住鼻梁，看着梅林绕着盖乌斯的工作室追逐那只鸟，大声抱怨：“不，不！回到这儿来！我只是想往杯子上蚀刻一幅鸽子的画，不是变出一只真的鸽子！你不能在这儿，现在是冬天！”

 

伴随一声叹息，亚瑟关上工作室的门，下定决心等晚些时候扑棱翅膀乱飞的魔法生物不那么多了再过来，然后用格外响的音量吼梅林因为他去了酒馆。又一次。

 

这是亚瑟意识到这会是一个十分漫长的冬天的第一个迹象。

 

*

 

亚瑟面无表情地盯着梅林。“你一整天都没能服侍我，因为下城里有一只逃出来的狐狸在恐吓鸡群。而具体说来，到底为什么必须是 _你_ 去抓狐狸，而不是卡美洛里其他任何一个不是 _王子_ 男仆的人？”

 

梅林的脸扭曲了，他挠挠头。下一秒，他屁股底下那个盒子往左边移了移，他踢了它一脚。他大概本来打算把这个动作做得微不可察，但这是梅林，所以这一脚的细微性就和一匹受惊的马跑过集市一样。

 

亚瑟举起手：“别告诉我。我不想知道，也不在乎。但我预计在今晚之前看到我所有的靴子都擦干净，我的盔甲抛好光，我的房间从头到底干干净净。”说完，他无视梅林愤慨的呼气声离开房间。

 

他同时也无视了房门在他身后合上时盒子里传来的大声喧闹。有一些事情他还是不知为妙。

 

*

 

亚瑟冲进梅林的屋子，充分准备好在找到他那毫无能力的男仆的那一刻对他降下疾风骤雨的怒骂——即使对梅林而言，最近他的不称职程度也是破纪录了——然后对上了一只兔子，它盯着他，胡须一抖一抖。

 

一只 _紫色_ 的兔子。

 

亚瑟挥起双手，碰的关上门，力道大得足以摇动周围的石头。他发誓，当他最终把梅林逼到墙角时，他对之后发生的一切概不负责。

 

*

 

“你最近似乎一直情绪低落，梅林。一切都好吗？”

 

亚瑟听见桂尼薇儿的声音从转角那边传来，他知道他不该偷听，但……

 

老实说，谁知道梅林又把自己搅进什么混水里了——显然这是亚瑟的责任来确保他不会做什么蠢到家的事。作为他的男仆，梅林就是他的责任。亚瑟掌握他的动态对一切都最好。

 

或是阻止他对桂尼薇儿说出什么太暴露的话然后在火刑柴堆上终结一生，因为他就是不肯闭嘴。这是为他自己好。

 

梅林叹息一声，不管他手里拿着什么，亚瑟听见那东西落到地上发出闷闷的响声。

 

“只是——好吧。圣诞季快到了，而我一直想找份礼物送给亚瑟。我什么也买不起，而且我知道也没人指望我这么做，但……即使亚瑟一直否认，我知道是他在疫病摧毁了储粮的时候派人把粮食送到伊尔多，如果不是这些粮食我不知道我妈妈和其他人还能怎么办。村子可能就毁了。所以我只是想为他做点好事，你知道？但每一次我试着做点什么东西给他，它都会变成彻底的灾难！”

 

 _这_ 就是最近这一连串愚蠢的魔法行为出现的原因？！

 

亚瑟压下把额头重重撞上走廊石墙的冲动，但差点没成功。（他无视了他心里一个角落为梅林如此重视替他找份礼物而涌起的温暖和愉悦。那是……一段危险的思维过程。）

 

“噢，梅林，这真甜蜜！但我不会这么担心，我很确定不管你最后决定什么，那都会很可爱。毕竟，礼轻情意重嘛。”

 

“对啦，”梅林呼出一口气，“不管怎么说，我甚至怀疑他会不会注意到。他多半会瞥一眼然后再也不看。”他苦兮兮地嘟囔。

 

亚瑟皱起眉，莫名被刺伤了。他注意到的。他总是注意到的。毕竟，总得有人帮梅林掩盖踪迹。总得有人保护 _他_ ，鉴于他似乎永远学不会保护自己。亚瑟在很久之前就接受了梅林的魔法，他只是还没想好该怎么告诉梅林他是全世界最糟的撒谎者——更不要说当碰上巫术相关的事情时他的完全轻率，显然。亚瑟永远没法理解梅林是怎么在没有他的情况下活下来的。

 

慢慢移到角落探头窥去，亚瑟把梅林沮丧的脸庞和颓然的双肩收入眼中。梅林真的有着一双大大的、富有表现力的眼睛，毫无保留、清澈见底。还有一张双唇饱满的嘴，他的下唇撅起微微颤抖，暗粉色在他苍白的肌肤上格外突出。

 

亚瑟握紧双拳，大步离开。

 

*

 

“梅林，我的皮背心哪去了？我今晚宴会上要穿的。”亚瑟边说边一件件拨过衣橱里的衣服。

 

梅林仰起头，抿起双唇：“这个嘛，陛下，事情是这样……呃。它不完全——好吧。事实是……我不知道。完全没想法。”他说着摇摇头，用他那种“我有智力障碍，请可怜可怜我”的方式眨巴眨巴眼。运用得可真熟练。

 

亚瑟放弃了。他就是——他放弃了。背心多半已经被变成了某种毛茸茸的、有着吓人粉色的马赛克，亚瑟受够了。他百分之百受够了。

 

“你是 _最糟糕的_ ——我对天发誓，你能不能搞清楚哪怕一样东西的去处？你猜怎样，别管他了。我就裸着去吧，我确定没人会注意到的。”亚瑟把他手里的衣服扔到梅林头上。

 

梅林翻了个白眼：“你这也太戏剧化了。”

 

亚瑟咆哮起来。

 

*

 

亚瑟走进盖乌斯的工作室。梅林正惊恐地盯着他的双手，他全身的皮肤都显出一种闪瞎眼的亮蓝色。

 

亚瑟倒退着走了出去。

 

*

 

圣诞还有两天就到了，而每一次亚瑟看见梅林后者看上去都越来越狂乱—— _当_ 亚瑟看见他时，而这发生的频率正越来越低。他桌上仍然堆着三天前的餐盘，而这意味着梅林自己的房间里是一种什么状态，亚瑟想想就打冷战。如果他的房间居然还挺立着、没有在一连串圣诞引发的歇斯底里和魔法中爆炸的话。

 

当亚瑟瞥见梅林闪烁着狂热的光芒、把一个大麻袋甩到肩上溜出城堡时，他天人交战了大概五秒钟，然后决定跟上他——当然啦，只是为了确保梅林不会一不小心把森林点着，或做出什么同等愚蠢的事情。

 

*

 

“我不懂。我只是想给亚瑟准备一个好东西。我是说，我知道他对我没有 _那_ 方面的想法，但我还是想要谢谢他。这些都该是简单魔法。为什么我最近试的每一个咒语都不起作用？”

 

内脏紧紧缩成一团，亚瑟透过树枝窥去，发现梅林没精打采地坐在一个树桩上，面前排着一只紫色的兔子，一只银色的狐狸，一只鸽子，还有一头小得不可思议的红龙，看上去像是纸做的，但还啪嗒啪嗒扇着翅膀。

 

噢，还有一头独角兽。 _当然_ 梅林会又带一头独角兽回卡美洛。如果哪个猎人杀了它引起另一场饥荒，亚瑟绝对要拧断梅林的脖子，不管他有多关心他——不知为何，他确实关心他，尽管如果梅林还没注意到的话他显然又瞎又傻。

 

亚瑟觉得他很需要坐下来。

 

兔子重心压在腰上坐着，一只爪子伸在半空中，对梅林嘚啵嘚啵嘚啵。

 

梅林倒吸一口气。“我才不是个糟糕的巫师！我会让你知道我是世上最强大的魔法使用者。或者，至少，别人是这么对我说的。”他闷闷不乐地说完，之前的恼怒泄了气。

 

梅林在和一只紫色的兔子说话。

 

亚瑟歇斯底里地笑起来。他忍不住，笑声就这么从他体内爆发出来，因为 _梅林在和一只紫色的兔子说话_ ，他的人生到底是怎么变得如此滑稽的？

 

梅林猛地直起身，呛住了。“ _亚瑟？_ ”他问，脸上写满恐惧，他透过枝桠盯着亚瑟。

 

该死。

 

对于这对话亚瑟连一丝一毫的心理准备都没有，但无论如何，他做了个深呼吸踏进林间空地。他毕竟是个钢笔龙，无所畏惧的钢笔龙。

 

……也许除了梅林眼中的湿润。亚瑟从来都不知道如何应对别人的眼泪，而他绝对 _讨厌_ 看见梅林的眼泪。他眼中的烦忧和极度恐惧侵扰着亚瑟内心深处的什么。

 

“怎么搞的，你能阻止决心毁掉卡美洛的最为邪恶污秽的生物，但你却没法在不偶然造出一动物园围在你身边的搞笑生物的前提下用魔法变出一个简简单单的礼物？”他问，决定开门见山直切重点，让梅林别再看上去像……像 _这样_ 。这糟糕透了。

 

梅林目瞪口呆，嘴巴开开合合好几次，最后他终于镇定到足够发出尖叫：“你！我！啥？！”

 

“和普遍观点相反， _梅_ 林，我注意到的东西比你所以为的要多得多得多。”他说，悄悄走近梅林。

 

“我不明白。你为什么从来都没说过什么？！我以为——老天，我不知道我以为什么，但我是那么害怕有人发现真相。”梅林往他肩上锤了一拳，打着嗝，泪水流下他的脸颊。

 

亚瑟皱眉怒视对方，替他抹去脸上的泪水。“你该死的又为什么不说？我不是我父亲，而且我不止一次看见过你是如何用你的魔法救了卡美洛，但那不意味着如果 _有一天_ 他发现我将有能力保护你。如果他看见这只兔子，或是这条龙，或是天知道什么东西在你的房间里呢，梅林？怎么办？”

 

梅林抽抽鼻子，透过长长的睫毛抬头看向亚瑟。“它们本该是简单的咒语，我不知道为什么它们不成功。我只想给你准备一份礼物，我发誓。”

 

亚瑟的双眼闪烁起危险的光芒。“不，我完全知道我圣诞想要什么礼物。第一，在我父亲发现之前，你要立即停下这么随意使用魔法的行为，因为他会在我能做任何事之前就砍下你的头，”他说着双手拍上梅林的耳朵，梅林恼怒地打开他的手，“第二，”他喃喃，朝梅林又踏近一步，双手后移托住梅林的后颈，手指缠住他的头发；梅林深吸一口气，瞪大眼，“第二。”他又说一遍，倾身吻上他那无与伦比的、有魔力的、愚蠢的男仆。

 

梅林融化在亚瑟的吻中，喘息着，亚瑟一只手顺着梅林的脊背滑下去搂住他的腰把他拉得更近一些，再近一些。老天，亚瑟想不起来为什么他曾经会觉得这是个坏主意，梅林的舌头和他的交缠在一起，他的双唇如亚瑟一直想象的那样饱满而温暖。

 

在背景里，亚瑟隐约意识到动物们正齐声合唱，一只鸽子咯咯窃笑着绕他们头顶盘旋，明亮色彩的光芒四处闪耀，但没有什么比得上梅林试着潜进他肌肤之中的感觉，他狂热地回吻亚瑟，紧紧贴向亚瑟，直到他发出一声尖锐的喘息声推开亚瑟，“ _噢_ 。”他盯着亚瑟好像他身上有什么出乎意料的事。

 

亚瑟低下头，看见他的红夹克上如今覆满了金线刺绣的龙，它们错综复杂，有着精巧的细节。一件适合国王的夹克。梅林咯咯笑起来。“我一向更擅长自然魔法。”

 

END


End file.
